


In Space

by allislaughter



Series: Copper Wires [9]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so much training and anticipation, Benny finally takes GCBC into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space

Good Cop hummed a light tune as he dusted the living room, prancing around as if he were trying to summon forest animals to help him clean. He finished up and then nodded approvingly at his work. "Your turn," he told his other self. "I dusted and polished, so you have to vacuum now."

"Yeah, I know," Bad Cop grumbled, tugging off the matching pink bandana and apron and tossing them onto the sofa. "Why do you even wear those?"

Good Cop frowned. "I think they're cute."

"But what if someone _saw_?" Bad Cop asked. "You know Benny-."

He looked up at the chime of the doorbell and frowned. "Who the heck is that?"

Good Cop shrugged and then went to the door, peeking through the eyehole. He frowned, confused, and carefully opened the door. "Miss Mack," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh good," Penny laughed. "I do have the right house. Ahem…" She cleared her throat before letting go of the box she was holding, letting it land with a heavy thud at Good Cop's feet.

Bad Cop frowned at here. "Ma'am, what are-?"

"Oh no," she said, doing her best not to laugh as she posed dramatically. "I seem to have carelessly dropped a spare spacesuit somewhere in Bricksburg."

"Ma'am, please."

"It was so foolish of me," she continued. "I don't think I could blame _anyone_ who may find it if they used it for whatever they wanted. Such as for going into space."

"Miss Mack," Good Cop tried to interject.

"Hopefully it will be found by a _kind soul_ who will return it to the address written on the sheet inside the box once they're done using it for who knows what. Maybe going into space." She winked at him and then rushed to her car and sped off before he could stop her.

Bad Cop stared out after her. "Should we give her a speeding ticket or fine her for littering?"

"Neither!" Good Cop argued, lifting the box and carrying it inside. He opened the box and pulled out the black spacesuit, nodding approvingly at the white helmet, complete with an unbroken yellow visor. "I think we should call Benny."

"What _else_ are we supposed to do?" Bad Cop mumbled as he headed to the kitchen phone. "It's not like we can just _return_ it already."

"No need for sarcasm, Bad," Good laughed as he dialed Benny's number.

"Hello?" Benny asked from the other side.

"Hello, Benny," Good Cop answered.

"Oh, hey! I was just about to call you. You must be psychic or something."

Good Cop chuckled and shook his head. Bad Cop frowned and glared through the open door at the space suit. "Benny, I seem to have 'found' a spacesuit…"

"Penny left it for you, didn't she?" Benny asked, sighing.

"Yeah…"

"That's what I was going to call about. Jenny warned me she might do that…" Benny giggled then, and Bad Cop could imagine him bouncing around the room. "Well, you better get over here! We're going to space!"

One car trip later, Bad Cop pulled up to Benny's house where the spaceman was busy pulling his spaceship out of the garage. Good Cop got the box out of the trunk and carried over to Benny, looking over the broken suit he was still wearing. "Hmm…"

"Huh?" Benny looked up and brightened, waving. "Oh, hey! Did you need help putting the suit on?"

"Yes, actually," Good Cop chuckled nervously. "Neither Bad nor I could figure it out. Besides that, Bad didn't want to wear it on the drive here anyway…"

"No problem," Benny answered, grabbing the box and dragging it through the air into the garage. "Come on, this way."

Good Cop nodded and followed after Benny to a small bathroom off the side of garage. Bad Cop noticed a familiar shape just on the edge of his vision and he eyed the mop warily.

"Moppy, what are you doing in here?" Benny asked, frowning. "Just a moment, Cops..."

"By all means," Good Cop answered, stepping aside to let Benny take the mop away. He frowned as he heard "Moppy's" voice arguing with Benny. He then noticed the spacesuit box falling and gasped as he tried to catch it, falling down with it as he barely missed.

"Should have expected that," Bad Cop mumbled, righting himself and dusting off his arms.

Benny came back in just after, chuckling nervously as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry about that, dude. Anyway, um… You're going to need to… Uh, take off your clothes."

"What?!" Bad Cop asked.

His face turning red, Benny cringed and pulled out the parts of the spacesuit. "Dude, don't get mad at me! You can't just wear a spacesuit over everyday clothes. You have to put this on instead…" He pulled out a garment and held it up.

"You both get embarrassed so easily, honestly," Good Cop sighed as he began to take off his shirt.

Benny squealed and jumped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. "Dude, come on! You could have waited!"

_"Good, what the heck did you think you were doing?!"_ Bad Cop demanded.

Good Cop smiled. _"What do_ you _think?"_

_"Just shut up and put the thing on!"_

Good Cop nodded and finished stripping and then grabbed the garment which was still floating in the air. "Benny, how do I put this on?"

"It's pretty straight-forward," Benny answered hurriedly. "Just do the thing with the thing and let me know when you're _decent_."

He rolled his eyes and examined the garment, and soon after figured it out and slipped it on. "Alright, you can come out now."

Benny peeked hesitantly before pushing aside the curtain and stepping out again. "Okay, good job, man. Now for these parts…"

Benny instructed him closely for putting the rest of the spacesuit on, flashing him a thumbs up once he was fully dressed. He fiddled with his own suit for a moment. "Gosh, I hope this stupid thing still works… Can you hear me?"

"Yeah?" Bad Cop asked.

"Okay, good, the radio still works then. Alright, ready to try walking in that thing?"

"No," Bad Cop answered.

Benny laughed. "C'mon, you'll do fine. Here, I'll help." He took Bad Cop by the hands and carefully led him back outside, to the spaceship, helping to catch him each time he stumbled. "Now you see why space logic is awesome, don't you?"

"I imagine it would be helpful right now," Good Cop agreed.

Benny nodded. "Well, soon, you won't need to worry about space logic since we'll be in actual space. Alright, here's the ship, now we just have to get on board. I'll do the flying and we'll be there in no time!"

Bad Cop sat near Benny in the cockpit watching nervously as he handled the controls on the ship.

_"Relax,"_ Good Cop told him. _"We're in good hands. Space is his thing."_

_"I think I'm allowed to be worried,"_ Bad Cop answered. _"Aren't you nervous? This is our first actual time in space, not counting_ that _incident."_

_"Freedom Friday on a Tuesday, you mean?"_ Good Cop asked. _"Did that actually count as going into space?"_

"Ready, dude?" Benny asked him.

"Yes," Good Cop answered quickly.

"Great! Just keep your head against the back of the chair, and keep your eyes open so you don't get sick. Let me start the countdown…"

Bad Cop frowned at the timer watching as it counted down.

"T-Minus Five Mississippi."

_"What?"_ Bad Cop thought.

_"He_ did _take the parts for this ship from President Business,"_ Good Cop reminded.

Bad Cop kept his head back, and Good smiled and watched for their take off.

True to his word for once, Benny had them in space in "no time" and they were soon zipping past the moon and flying around Mars.

"Benny…" Bad Cop hissed quietly.

"Yeah, sorry, just showing off," Benny laughed. "I'll pull into an orbit around Earth, okay?"

"Alright," Good Cop agreed.

As soon as they were settled, Benny got out of his seat and helped Good Cop out as well, and Good Cop flailed as he tried to move in the zero-gravity. Benny laughed and kept a hold on him, helping him away from the delicate controls to a more open area.

"You can take off your helmet for now if you want," Benny told him.

Bad Cop pulled the helmet off and held it against his chest, choosing to stay still and just let Benny lead him around like a balloon.

"It's something you get used to the more you do it," Benny assured him. "Anyway, look." He pointed through the window at the Earth below them.

Good Cop's eyes widened and he grinned at the sight. "Oh my goodness…"

"Beautiful, right?" Benny asked, sighing fondly. "And look through that window, there's the moon… The stars…"

Bad Cop glanced where he was directed and then through all the windows he could, doing his best not to smile. "Well then…"

Benny nodded and grinned. "What did I tell ya, dude? You love it, don't you? Admit it."

"I love it," Good Cop agreed. "I hadn't realized…"

"And the other guy?" Benny asked.

"It's alright…" Bad Cop answered.

Benny giggled. "I see that smile. Don't try to pretend you're so cool by saying you don't love it."

"I just don't like throwing around the word so easily," Bad Cop insisted. "I wouldn't use it unless I really meant it."

Nodding, Benny pressed his hand against the window lightly. "I know I really mean it when I say I love space. I mean, we could just be stuck on one planet all our lives, but we aren't. We have this huge universe to explore and learn from so we can actually find out the answers to important things, like what we're made from, how it all started, and whatever."

"It's the kind of thing people write poems about," Good Cop mused. "Like the one you wrote, maybe?"

Benny turned towards him and chucked nervously. "Uh… C'mon, dude, you don't want to know about _that._ That was just a stupid sappy thing I wrote like thirty years ago. It was like the only poem I ever wrote, you can't actually care…"

"How did you even remember so much of it?" Bad Cop asked, frowning. "Before the reunion with your space pals, you didn't remember much from back then."

He let out a small whine and dropped his shoulders. "Okay, look, I remembered it after seeing Jenny in person for the first time in years, okay? I wrote it for her originally."

Good Cop frowned. "Oh, I see…"

Benny crossed his arms and nodded. "I told you, I used to have a stupid crush on her for some reason. I don't know why. Even back then, I never really wanted to _date_ her, I just really _liked_ her."

"Is there a reason why you don't want to date anyone?" Good Cop asked.

"Nah, not really," he replied nonchalantly. "I just never thought romantic stuff was, y'know… important. It's kinda gross too."

"Well, okay," Good Cop answered. "But do you have a crush on anyone now?"

"Dude, no, that's weird…" Benny shrugged at him. "Why, do you?"

"I'm not allowed to," Good Cop sighed. "Bad Cop always chases away anyone I'm interested in."

"Really?" Benny frowned. "Why would he do that?"

Bad Cop scowled. "They can't date him and not me at the same time. And I don't want to date anyone."

Benny nodded. "Okay, but that's still kind of mean of you, even if romance is icky... But I love space and spaceships, and that's all I need to love." He beamed proudly and petted the bulkhead of his ship. "I tried like _three_ times before they finally let me build this one."

"Is that why you got so excited you could say nothing but 'spaceship' while building it and on the entire trip back to Bricksburg?" Bad Cop asked.

Benny stared at him, silently, and then pointed out the window to change the subject. "Look, you can see Kenny and Lenny's moon base from here!"

Bad Cop sighed and rolled his eyes. Good Cop looked out the window at the moon base and waved down at it.

"Maybe someday I can actually go and visit it," Benny sighed, landing on Good Cop's shoulders. "But I can't in this suit. For obvious reasons."

"That reminds me," Bad Cop said, shrugging the spaceman off of him and managing to turn to face him. "Why would Miss Mack let _me_ borrow a spacesuit but not get _you_ a replacement one?"

Benny frowned and shook his head. "Penny's going to get into enough trouble letting us borrow even _one._ At least I know space procedures, so it's better to get _you_ a spacesuit, just in case. Besides… If we do have an accident, I'd want _you_ to be safe even if I won't be…"

Bad Cop scowled at him. Good Cop furrowed his brow and shook his head. "In that case, Benny, perhaps we shouldn't have an accident…"

"Yeah…" Benny pursed his lips, staring out at space for a long moment before facing Good Cop again. "You know, if we head back now, I bet we can make it back to your place to watch the newest episode of 'Throw the Brick at Him'."

"Does that include driving time to my house?" Bad Cop asked.

"I was thinking we could, y'know, take the space-."

"Benny," Bad Cop warned.

Benny sighed. "Fiiiiine. You left your clothes at my place anyway… Want to head back? We can always go back to space some other time."

Good Cop nodded. "Yes, alright. Thank you for taking me here, Benny."

"No problem, dude," Benny answered, flashing another thumbs up before helping him back into his seat. Once Good Cop had the helmet back on, Benny took them back through the atmosphere and back to his home.


End file.
